Magic
Magic is the mystical force that exists within most living things. It exists everywhere on Isekai, and formerly, Bessekai. Humans are not born with the ability to do magic, but there are some who can cast spells and wield Magic by using a magic item such as a Magic Stone. However, few humans can do magic other than dark magic without the use of a magical artifact or item, however; there are a few humans that can, such as Serin due to his curse. Other humans, born without mana use another form of magic with special magic items. History Magic has existed since ancient times, humans used to be able to use magic before the other species permanently took away their mana. Overview Magic is the physical embodiment of the user's soul. When the soul of the user connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Though Magic goes beyond reason, it is still born of reason and it takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use it. One's magical powers are also tied to one's life force. Arcanum An Arcanum is a connection to Magic, giving a mage or magical creature their mana. Humans are the only known species that do not have an Arcanum, so they improvise by using Dark Magic. Usage Magic can be used for many purposes such as offense, defense, supporting, and healing, as well as other, more practical purposes. Magic is used by exerting the user's mana as a wide variety of spells or by focusing it into an external source. However, some items and weapons, known as magic items use Namida to power them. In order to learn Magic, one must train their intellect and spirit. However, it should be noted that the stronger the Magic, the more it tends on selecting its wielder; if the Mage's mind is frail, the Magic will take over and destroy them. Mana To utilize Magic, a Mage must use the Mana in their body. Mana is the source of power for all Mages, it is composed of Tessan. Transferring Magic Some powerful Mages (or certain other magical beings) are able to pass on Magics, often the most rare, to other Mages for them to utilize. Doing this (sometimes) leaves a mark in the form of a tattoo on the Mage's body that seems to fade away if they don't have access to the Magic that was given to them. Magic Circles Some spells can require a magic circle to be casted. Magic circles generally have ancient writing on them, because they have originated from ancient magic. Runes Runes may be required to cast spells as well as being used to keep the after effects of spells from dissipating. Magic Zone Magic Zone is an advanced ability to control surrounding Mana. Classifications Magic Attribute Magic situated within mages possess an affinity to certain attributes. These attributes are one of the aspects that differentiate one mage from another. Mages can also have multiple affinities at a time. There are six great attributes in the worlds: sun, moon, water, fire, sky, and earth. From these attributes, several other elements can be derived. Such elements are lightning and wind come from the sky attribute or ice from the water attribute. Furthermore, mages could have different latent abilities according to their attribute. One example would be mages with an affinity towards wind have the ability of flight. Some Magic attributes are very common, such as fire and water, whereas some other Magic attributes are exceptionally rare, such as time and space. Magic Extender Magic can be extended with special extenders such as Dragon Slayer Magic or Vitriol Slayer Magic. Magic Type There are other magic types such as Spirit Magic which can be learned through becoming worthy enough to summon a spirit to increase the power of elemental magic. Inherent Magic Magics can also be inherited through species or lineage. An example would be Demons with Demon Magic. Dark Magic Dark Magic does not directly use the mana from a mage. Instead, it draws upon the energy within magical creatures themselves to fuel spells. Dark Magic Items There are items infused with Dark Magic, for humans to utilize since the have no Magic or Mana. Ancient Magic Ancient Magic is described as a combination of attributes and types. For example; Death Magic is like an attribute, but it has unique capabilities like magic types. Magic Items Magic Items are objects infused with Magic so that anyone can wield them, not just Mages. Fusion Two or more mages can fuse into a, singular, much stronger being. Taboo Every Magic Type has its own set of rules that must never be broken, known as a taboo. Different taboos that are broken have different effects on the user's body. One of them can lead to death or sickness. References Navigation Category:Magic